


Shattered

by HayleyB



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Depression, Gen, Headcanon, Loss, My apologies to Hop fans... I love him too I swear, Plot Twists, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyB/pseuds/HayleyB
Summary: Leon was the Champion of Galar who stood firm and strong for everyone. But something triggered him to tumble down to the point he can hardly recover... When something so precious and dear to him slid right out of his hand.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Grey

  
“Let’s hear the interview with our new champion!”

The Smartrotom switched off. The former champion didn’t even realize he left his Smartrotom on before sleeping. The clock said it was around 4 pm, but he didn’t give a damn. His biorhythm is messed up way before, so he was careless about when to sleep, wake up, and eat.

  
He blankly looked around his messy room. The garbages were rolling on the floor with few pieces of broken furniture. The memory of his room all neat and tidy with his cap collections on the wall felt so far away.

It’s been 6 months since he became a shut-in. His purple long hair was all tangled up and greasy, his golden eyes lost its glow, and his face wasted away. The left eye which he hurt while beating himself was aching. He barely breathed. He was careless about living to be honest. Everything was grey. But the world was going by as if nothing happened. That made the former champion even more miserable. How is everyone living by as if nothing happened, when he is suffering like this?

What happened 6 months ago was still so clear. Every sense remembered that moment. The buzzing of people, wetness, stiffness, and coldness on the hand, the chill going through the back, and most of all, the overwhelming amount of emotions that was choking him. Whenever that moment popped up in his mind, he used to smash everything around him in fits. That’s why all the furniture was in a mess, cracked here and there. But that subsided lately too. He grew so emotionless to the point where even that memory couldn’t make him move.

  
He picked up a small instant food and munched it soullessly. He couldn’t feel any of its taste. He was literally just stuffing himself because he was hungry. He had to force the food down. In fact, he was even disgusted at himself that he still had an instinct and desire to live, when his most valuable one is no longer with him.


	2. The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He crossed the line he should never have done...

  
6 MONTHS AGO

“Lee!”

  
The warm, familiar voice rang in the ears, as Leon was heading back to the locker room after getting defeated by Victor the new champion. 

“That was such an amazing match! It gave me a chill! I never expected anything less from you, though!”

Leon was trudging with his head down in disgrace, so he had to raise his head to see his brother Hop smiling from ear to ear. Normally, that smile would lift Leon to cloud nine, but today was not the case. He didn’t want to even see his brother.

“…Lee, it’s okay. Despite everything, you’re still my champion, no matter what.”

Hop’s every word stabbed Leon. Don’t say that. Just don’t.

“So Lee! Keep your head up high! I am so proud of my bro!”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“…Huh?”

Hop was stunned.

“Just shut up, okay?”

Before Leon could do anything, his mouth was snapping out words as sharp and edgy as daggers.

Leon was on his worst day. It isn’t something stupid as not able to swallow the pill of loss and accept the change of the generations. He could take that. But Leon couldn’t stand the fact that he lost in front of his brother. Leon should always have been his brother’s unbeatable champion. He always should have been a strong figure of admiration. It was his obsession he got from being the head of the house from too early of an age.

But he lost. His identity was shattered.

He knew this day would come. He knew he would lose to somebody and hand over the title of champion. However, the bitterness of losing in front of Hop was just too much for him. Hop was growing at an unbelievable pace compared to him. He beat all the gyms, beat Eternatus who Leon couldn’t, saved Galar region, and was recognized by legendary pokemon in myth. As an older brother, Leon thought the one last thing that Hop admired him for was the title of champion. So he fought with everything he got to protect that title, yet here he stands empty-handed now. Jitters and anxiousness got him.

Leon thought Hop must be saying all those out of pity. Hop must be thinking he outgrew his brother. The sickness of being nobody brimmed in Leon’s guts. He was so mad at himself.

  
“Lee, I…”

Hop finally called him. His voice was shaking. Leon didn’t look at him but it was obvious that Hop was ready to cry. Leon’s rage devoured him. All the stress from the pressure of being the head of the house for years and anxiousness of losing exploded.

  
“What, are you going to cry again?”

He couldn’t hold back.

“Go ahead, cry. You were always like that from day 1, a crybaby who always cling onto me whenever things go wrong. Don’t you think I need some privacy once in a while?”

  
“Lee, please…! I… I really mean what I said… You will always be my…”

Hop stammered, completely thrown off at such unfamiliar side of his brother. But Leon didn’t stop.

  
“Forget it!! Why must I sooth you all the time when you tear up?! Am I your comforting toy?! I am just sick and tired of having to deal with you all the time and staying strong for you!! You are nothing but a burden to me!!”

Leon was disgusted with himself. He was dumping the foul emotions to the weakest around him. It was just too much for him to handle. He just wanted to blame somebody to ease that pain.

  
Hop just had his gaze fixed on Leon. Leon couldn’t tell what was going on in his head, but he could see the despair in his eyes. 

  
He just passed by his brother. He was desperate to turn back, cuddle Hop close saying he is sorry. But his body didn’t listen to him. He just walked on angrily.

If Leon knew that was the last moment he could see Hop, he would have stopped him.


	3. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day when Leon's world shattered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't read the tag, warning once more!  
> THE STORY CONTAINS SUICIDE!  
> IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE RESTRAIN FROM READING!

  
Leon went straight home that day and slept right after hitting the shower. He just wanted to shut himself away from the world. 

  
When the next day came, he felt an unknown fear twinging from within, upon finding out Hop did not come home yesterday. He pushed that aside to look for him. After a while of no luck, Leon called every gym leader and Sonia to look for his little brother as well. His anxiety grew more and more by the time.

  
Just then, an urgent call came from Sonia. And as Sonia said something in confusion, Leon thought she was telling some sick joke. He couldn’t believe anything she said. His mind just pushed away every word from her, as he flew to Wild Area on his Charizard.

When he arrived at one of the lakes, people were crowding around it. His heart raced so fast he might lose it. His legs trembled like leaf and felt so weak, but he pushed his way through the crowd.

  
There, was lying, Hop.

His face was covered with a little sheet of white cloth and was soaking wet. 

  
Sonia was weeping next to him. 

  
Raihan was yelling furiously at people around him demanding explanations on what the hell happened. 

  
The people who found him first explained to Leon that Hop was found under the lake with his foot tied to the rock. Hop’s left ankle still had a red mark of escape rope. Police added that they will investigate if there’s any sign of murder. But Leon couldn’t hear any of it. 

  
He tottered towards his brother and uncovered the cloth. Hop was drenched but was lying with his eyes gently closed as if he was sleeping. That just made the whole thing even more unreal. With trembling hands, Leon lifted and held his little brother in his arms. Hop was stiff and cold. There wasn’t a hint of warmth left in him. The coldness penetrated to Leon’s every bone. His hands were filled with stiffness.  
“…Hop?”  
With the last, vain hope, Leon called out his name. He desperately wished Hop would open his brilliant golden eyes again, smile at him, calling him Lee once more. As if this was all a nightmare. But as if faith was sneering at Leon, nothing happened. Still, in denial, Leon pressed his ear to Hop’s chest. There was nothing but dead silence. No heartbeat is heard. Then, and only then, Leon realized that it was all real.

  
Hop is gone. He is gone.  
He left Leon.

Unbearable pain struck Leon’s whole body and he couldn’t breathe properly. The whole world became mute. His body shook madly and all his senses were blocked as if he was sinking into an infinite pit of silence. So many emotions devoured him, that he couldn’t express any of it properly.

No…  
No. No. No. No. No.

This isn’t real.  
It can’t be.  
It shouldn’t be.  
Leon shook Hop’s limp body continuously trying to wake him up, but nothing happened. He stroke Hop’s cheek, forehead, and hand, but all he could feel was icy cold and stiffness. His mind was so broken at the moment that Leon’s eyes forgot how to tear up and his mouth forgot how to speak and cry. Leon felt dizzy and felt like throwing up. All this sick nightmare was torturing him until he passed out.

  
The next day, Hop was cremated and returned to Leon’s arm in a small jar. His little brother, who was embraced in his whole arm, was now a handful of dust. Even that moment, Leon couldn’t cry. No tears left his eyes. Everything was so vague.

  
In the first few weeks, Leon thought it is a dream that would all end when he wakes up the next morning. But it didn’t. 

  
As some more time passed, he roamed around the whole Galar region to look for him. 

  
And at 4 months, Leon was mad at why he can’t wake up from the horrid dream. He was also extremely mad at Hop. Why did he have to kill himself? Why did he have to leave Leon in such ignorant way? He smashed his room in fury and started to harass himself. He threw fits of rage time and again. But nothing changed. 

  
And in the 6th month, as you all know, he became a complete shut-in. He just didn’t know what to do in this huge tsunami of jumbled-up emotions.


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hop decided to let Leon go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't read the tag, warning once more!  
> THE STORY CONTAINS SUICIDE!  
> IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE RESTRAIN FROM READING!

  
“You are nothing but a burden to me!!”

  
Lee’s voice echoed through my head over and over again, like a broken radio. I was devastated. 

  
I was too childish to not realize that I am a useless brother to Lee until Bede called me ‘a disgraceful brother’. I tried my best to shake that title off, but it didn’t work in the end. And it was double the pain to get confirmed that I am a burden to Lee in person.

I felt like I lost everything. Lee was always a milestone for me. I adored him so much that I wanted to be a strong Champion, but ended up losing one battle after another. I even changed all my pokemons to see if it helps, but nothing did. The more I tried, the more I realized that I’m a failure. And now everything is clear that I’m worthless in this world. The only hope I got left was Lee, but it turned out that I was just an eyesore. It wasn’t surprising to hear though. I would have hated to have such a brother like myself.

I wondered what to do. I hated myself for not realizing it for so long. If I knew it earlier, I would have done something to ease his pain.

That’s right. If my very existence is a burden to Lee, there’s only one thing to do. The answer was so clear. Why didn’t I come up with this earlier?

  
As soon as I decided what to do, my rambling mind became tranquil. I walked to the nearest pokemon center, put all my pokemons on the PC and released them. Then I walked to the Wild Area. It was so quiet and empty, since everyone was in Wyndon City, celebrating the birth of a new Champion. Thank god. Even the timing was helping me.

  
I walked to a nearby lake and pulled out the escape rope. Although there were many ways to do what I was about to do, I don’t deserve a comfortable end. I need a long, hurtful end for not realizing the agony I made Lee bear. I tied one end of the rope on my ankle and jumped into the lake.

I swam to the bottom of the lake and tied the other end to the rope to one of the rocks. I already started to feel like suffocating, but managed to tie it tightly. Everything’s set. Now I wait.

  
The water started to weigh heavy on my lungs. I could feel I’m losing my breath and my whole body started to feel unbearable pain. I could feel my consciousness fading further and further away, as I grabbed by chest and neck in pain. I was sick about myself, desperate to live despite being a fault of this world.

So this was the pain you were going through. This was the pain and pressure you had to endure, Lee…

I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t see you going through this. I say I adore and love you, but it was all just words. I knew nothing about you. But don’t worry. I’ll let you go. I’ll set you free.

  
Goodbye, Lee. I love you. I always will. Your burden is now off…


	5. The Missing Piece of Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon accidentally hears the truth about what happened to Hop... and it breaks him more.

  
Some days after Leon became a shut-in, a very unexpected guest paid a visit. It was Bede, who recently became the Fairy-type Gym Leader after Opal.

  
He conveyed a sincere sympathy for the loss and asked if he can perhaps pay a visit to Hop. He said he wanted to pay a visit sooner, but knowing how heavy the death was, he refrained from it. Leon’s mother approved it, so Bede walked up to Hop’s room where his small cremation urn is.

  
  
Bede laid down the flower bouquet he brought and paid a silent tribute to Hop. Leon on the opposite room quietly listened to what he had to say, in hopes to find why Hop had to leave him like that. He was even more curious since he thought Bede didn’t really have a connection to his brother.

After some dead silence, Bede finally spoke. But unexpected words left his mouth.

  
“I’m sorry.”

Huh? Leon was confused.

  
“I’m so sorry for everything I said to you. It was unforgivable for me to say such things. Even after defeating you, I shouldn’t have said you are a disgrace to the Champion. If I only knew he meant so much to you, I…

I won’t even beg you to forgive me. Please, just know that you have my apologies.”

Leon’s heart dropped again because a flashback popped in his head.

  
“I’m so sorry, Lee!”

It was in Hammerlocke. When Leon ran into his brother, he immediately apologized for something that even Leon doesn’t know about and ran off. Only now, when it was too late, Leon realizes what it was for.

  
Oh god, Hop. No.  
Did he think he was a disgrace to Leon the whole time?

  
Looking back on it, Hop never really had a life of his own. Ever since Leon became a Champion at age 10, he became the standard of the family. Hence, Hop was constantly compared to him.

「You’ll become a great pokemon trainer like your brother Leon!」

「You’ll be mature like Leon, right?」

「Why can’t you do things like Leon?」

Everyone around him said something of that context to Hop. He never even had a chance to explore his own dream. Hop becoming a strong, competitive trainer like Leon was almost a fait accompli. Yes, Hop adored Leon. But following the same path with him isn’t the same thing. He isn’t as hostile as Leon when it comes to pokemon battles. He is rather kind-hearted and considerate. But no one explained that he is different from Leon and it is okay to walk a different path from him. Not even Leon himself, who claimed to be a close brother to Hop.

  
Leon realized he knew nothing about Hop. He was so ignorant about his pain. Instead, Leon was just fetters on his brother. He was a pin that clipped Hop’s wings and cage that locked him in.

Another wave of pain struck Leon brutally. He claims that he loves his brother, but it was only words. Blinded by his own pain, he called Hop something he should never have called: A BURDEN. He claimed to be an adult who protects Hop, but he pushed him off the cliff. It was him. Leon was Hop’s last straw.

Leon’s rage was washed away because the ‘why’ of Hop’s suicide was answered, but that empty space was immediately filled up with an enormous amount of guilt. Why couldn’t you stop him? He was right there in front of you! 

Why!! Why!!!

  
'You bloody idiot!! Why didn’t you stop him! Despite the pain he was going through, Hop came to console you for your loss in battle. But you call yourself an older brother yet didn’t see through anything about Hop!! You’re a disgrace! You’re a disgraceful brother, Leon!!’


	6. Dim Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turnabout for Leon is about to happen.

  
After becoming even more devastated, Leon just lost all hopes. He wasn't fit for a brother. That fact alone was too much to handle. The anger was replaced with unbearable sorrow, depression, and guilt. He felt guilty to even live. He felt like he is the murderer of Hop. 

Then, a few days after Bede's visit, a very familiar, deep and imposing voice rang Leon's ear. 

  
"It's been a while, Leon."

  
Leon looked up, and there stood Fire-type Gym Leader, Kabu. He was holding a lunch box in his hand as if he knew Leon was wasting away by starving himself.

  
"Oh, Sorry. I didn't know you were visiting, so I haven't cleaned myself."  
Leon smiled. He actually smiled.

Despite the whole Galar knows what happened to Hop and Leon hit the rock bottom of his life, Leon just couldn't drop that sick habit of acting as if everything's fine. It was gnawing him right out but he just couldn't stop. It is stuck too deep in him. It's almost an obsession he has, only showing the strong side of him.

  
Kabu sighed and calmly told Leon.  
"Please don't smile like that. Suppressing your emotions doesn't help sometimes, especially when things are as grim as this."

  
Leon was shocked. No one ever said something like that to him. Everyone knew how to force the responsibilities to Leon as an unbeatable Champion, but no one told him to let loose. But rather than feeling relieve of realizing someone is recognizing his hardships, Leon became defensive. His obsession warned him to stack the barrier higher.

  
While Leon was stammering and mumbling because he was caught off guard, Kabu opened up the lunch box. Some sandwiches and fruits were neatly packed in there.  
"There. Have some. I heard that you haven't been eating properly for the past few months."  
"I don't want any..."  
Even Leon shook his head, Kabu slipped a sandwich in his hand.  
"Come on. You need to stuff yourself to be fit again."  
Leon was annoyed to some point, but he soullessly nibbled the sandwich, because he knows Kabu won't back down and leave him alone unless he does so.  
"...How have you been?"

  
Leon stopped.  
"What did you say?"  
"I was wondering how you've been."  
What do you mean by how I've been? Isn't it as clear as crystal that I have been shitty for the last half a year? Why the heck is he asking this for?

  
All these popped in Leon's mind with twinging anger, but once again, Leon pushed that aside and smiled to answer like a robot.  
"It's been alright."  
"Are you sure? You simply don't look like it."

  
With Kabu's response, Leon reached the end of his rope.

  
"If you know so damn well, why are you even asking me?! It's been a total piece of crap! There, are you happy?! Is that so difficult to perceive?? Why do you even ask me when you can see it right away?!"

  
"Because the only way to get through these intensive emotions is to vent it."  
Kabu, still tranquil as a forest, paused Leon's rage.  
"You can only calm your uproar of emotions when you put it in words. It will allow you to see things objectively. And considering your personality, I know you won't until someone asks you. So here I am asking you. How have you been?"

Leon was stunned because Kabu hit the nail on the head. He doesn't even know how Kabu is so precise on him. 

"I just guessed considering your situations. You became the Champion at such a young age, right? That must have been too many responsibilities for a child to bear. And you never had a proper chance to learn how to express your emotions and thoughts properly, for being 'strong Champion' that everyone idolizes. But this time is different. It is a pain that no one can bear alone. You should share."  
Kabu took a deep breath and continued.

  
"...I know it is different, and my situation is no way as tragic as yours, but I was like you once. Being alone in a foreign country, I thought I had no one to share my hardships so I bottled it up. I never told my despair of constantly losing one battle after another. Not only it didn't help, but it also made it worse. I hope the same doesn't happen to you."

  
With those words, Leon's pressure and depression just melted down like snow in spring. Someone actually saw through his pressure and pain. That alone just gave him such strength. It gave Leon the solemn trust that he could confess everything.

  
"I... I am not sure where to begin."  
"Take your time. We have lots of it. The first step of anything is the most difficult of all."

Leon calmly put his thoughts in order. He started to speak his emotions in words, and Kabu listened. Leon told Kabu how furious and upset he was towards his brother, for leaving him so suddenly like that, without telling him what's wrong. He also added that he is now suffering from horrible guilt, due to what he said to Hop for the last time. He confessed that he is regretting so much on not being able to stop Hop from making the worst choice possible. He told Kabu that he feels like a failure as a brother.

  
Kabu didn't judge, interrupt for advice, or even express his own emotions. He quietly listened, nodded with an empathizing expression, and only sometimes said, "That must have hurt." or "How did you feel about it?", while holding Leon's hands tightly. Seriously, that's all that Kabu did for Leon. But surprisingly, Leon's pain and agony started to let him loose. There was no solution given or any answer to the problems, but things started to calm down. His thoughts were organized and he was able to see where he was feeling certain emotions. It was like organizing messy clothes in a wardrobe. Leon was astonished. He never knew how a simple one-way talk would help him ease the pain so much.

  
"...I think that's all." Leon put a full stop to the conversation.

  
"Is it? Alright." Kabu wore a gentle grin.  
"It must have been tough and uneasy for you talking all that, but you did so well."  
Leon didn't know how to appreciate him. His tightly shut mind was so much easier and opened slightly. 

  
"Mr. Kabu? I..."

  
"No appreciation is needed." Kabu stopped Leon, still wearing a warm smile.  
"What comes around, goes around. I'm simply returning the favor you gave me all those years ago. You're the one who managed to raise this old coot back on his feet."

  
Oh. Leon didn't even remember that match he had with Kabu. Yet here he is, getting the favor back from something so far away from his memory. 

  
As Kabu left Leon at that, something sparked in Leon's pitch dark mind.  
"You are not alone."


	7. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else joins in healing Leon.

  
"You should come and visit him too."  
A week after Kabu peeked into Leon's heart, he went to see a tall young man with an orange bandana. But upon being asked to join him to see Leon, Raihan wore an awkward expression. 

  
"Nah, if he is working out with you, you should keep at it alone, old man."  
Raihan shrugged and refused. He wanted to avoid seeing Leon at all costs.

  
"There are certain breaking points to it when I do it alone."  
Kabu sighed.  
"As you can see Leon and I have quite an age gap. Sure, I can listen to him and console him, but the one-way conversation is not enough. Leon might find it difficult to confess everything because he finds it hard to be true to himself in front of adults."  
"And why me?" with persistent persuasion of Kabu, Raihan started to feel annoyed.  
"You are one of the closest people of Leon as far as I can remember."  
"I was nothing but a rival. You know what that means, right? I did nothing but battles. Never really spoke from heart to heart."  
"Do you think so? I thought pokemon battles were the fundamental way to speak from the bottom of the hearts. It reflects everything about that person. So..."

  
"Just drop it old man!! I don't want to see Leon!!"

Yes. That was the bottom line. Raihan does not want to see Leon. He would rather meet internet trolls who curse him than Leon at the moment. It is probably because of what he saw in the Wild Area that day. 

  
Raihan was there when Leon was shattered into pieces. Until that day, he was so used to see Leon as an unbeatable Champion with dignity and vigor. To Raihan, Leon was a flawless figure who he had to overcome one day. 

  
But Leon he saw that day just threw him off: A person who was falling into the pit of infinite despair with his world caving in. He was rather like an ordinary 'person' with emotions. 

  
Even after half a year, Raihan had such tangled up emotions towards Leon. The dragon Gym leader was perplexed upon seeing such an unfamiliar side of the Champion, was angry at Leon for not expressing those negative feelings earlier, and was guilty of not perceiving his pal's grief. He didn't know how to process all those emotions. He just feels that he isn't ready to meet Leon, despite he was worried sick. Raihan was afraid that he would shatter too when he sees hopeless Leon.

  
"...I see. Well, I cannot force you."  
Kabu wore a face of regret.  
"But just a reminder, a person can never change unless they break out of their shell, young man."  
He quietly dropped the hint and left alone to Leon's home. Raihan was left alone in Hammerlocke street. He didn't know what to do. His head said don't follow Kabu, but his heart was saying otherwise.

  
"I know you will defeat me one day, Raihan!"  
Leon's cheering echoed in Raihan's head. Leon was always like that. No matter how arduous he is, he manages to push that aside and smile at others. 

  
Raihan felt shabby as hell compared to him. Even now, when his best pal was in devastating pain, Raihan was selfish enough not to pay him a visit and console him because he is afraid he might break. Raihan is now certain that he is such a scaredy-cat. He always was. He was so blind to other's pain for his stupid pride.  
But...  
Is that really how you want it?  
Raihan asked himself.   
Leon stood strong for everyone. So can't you stand up for him this once?  
Are you seriously that pathetic, Raihan?  
Before he knew it, Raihan took out his Flygon and flew to Postwick. Kabu's words gave that extra courage.

***

  
Raihan could hear Kabu and Leon having a conversation in the room. He took a deep, deep breath and marched in.   
Leon and Kabu seemed to be thrown off at a surprise guest.  
"Hey." Raihan said bluntly.  
"Hi." Leon replied, taken aback.  
As an awkward silence filling the whole room, Raihan bit his lips as he scanned Leon. A flawless Champion was now a messed up, worn out shut-in. The bandage around his left eye pierced Raihan's heart. The Dragon Gym Leader thought he braced himself enough, but Leon, or rather, his friend's ruined looks was just too much for him to take. Another wave of jumbled up emotions choked Raihan. But all the messed up emotions concluded to one: Feeling of sorry. He couldn't believe for ignoring and not consoling Leon when his situation is this grim, in cost of that worthless pride. He failed to believe what a pathetic pal he's been to Leon. He was one of those who were putting pressure and expecting Leon to push to be unbeatable Champion. Leon was the most painful of all, but Raihan realized that he turned his eyes away.

  
"Why didn't you tell me or anyone anything until things got this bad, huh?!"  
Raihan's unprocessed emotions left his mouth in the clumsiest way possible. He didn't mean it. Not at all. He came to console, after all, not to rub salt against Leon's wound. But Raihan was just too green on handling emotions of himself and others.

  
"I'm sorry..."

  
Leon's apology brought senses back to Raihan.   
No. This is not how he wanted things to be. He didn't come to hear apologies from Leon. It should have been the opposite. Raihan is the one who should apologize. It shattered the mask of arrogant dragon man.

  
The feelings gush forth and ran down his eyes. Raihan covered his eyes with the bandana but it was too late. Tears streamed down his cheeks.  
"Sorry, Leon..." he mumbled.  
"Sorry for neglecting you. I was... I was too full of myself to look back on you. Sorry for not perceiving your feelings. I'm sorry. So sorry... I'm such a pathetic rival to you... I know it's late but sorry for your loss..."

  
Leon stared at Raihan with a puzzled expression. He never expected Raihan, out of all people, would say such things. But despite how late it was, Leon was comforted to have more people sympathizing with him. Not to mention it was his greatest rival and pal, Raihan!

  
"...You're fine, Raihan. Thank you so much for coming and being honest with me. You helped a lot."  
A gentle grin of Leon just made it harder for Raihan. Never he had such an intense feeling. 

Kabu next to two young men smiled in gladness. He was happy to see how two pals support each other in the grimmest situation. 

Sure it was painful, but Raihan learned a crucial lesson of his life. He can only become a true friend when they share their weakest side. Being true to himself is often much more important than his dignity.


	8. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon tries to move on from losing Hop... But it doesn't go well.

  
"Bleh, it's yucky. You should cook something more greasy and unhealthy for us, old man."  
"Then why don't you bring some food once in a while? If not, zip it. Beside, it isn't even for you, Raihan. Why are you eating and judging it anyway?"  
Raihan and Kabu were complaining to each other in front of Leon, with a lighter atmosphere in the room. It became a regular thing now that three gather in Leon's place, Kabu brings packed meal and they all share the food as well as stories. Kabu would tell fascinating stories of faraway Hoenn Region, with so many unknown pokemons. Raihan would tell Leon about the fun they had together in pokemon camp and in daily life. Of course, they would listen and sympathize when Leon was low. With time, a smile bloomed in Leon's face more often and things seemed to have taken a turn for better.

***

One day, Leon quietly suggested something that neither Kabu nor Raihan expected.

  
"Maybe... we should gather somewhere else next time."

  
Kabu and Raihan stared at Leon with shock.  
"Are you sure?" Kabu asked worriedly.  
"I mean, you really shouldn't go outside when you are not ready. If it is pushing you, I suggest we do it later."  
"Yeah, the old man got a point."  
"I'm fine, really. You did so much to me, and I should make some progress by now."  
Leon calmly grinned.  
To be honest, Leon was still afraid of outside. Anywhere he goes, the place would have at least a hint of recollections on Hop. That's how close Leon was to his brother, and it would surely break Leon. But with all the help, he just couldn't stay the same forever.  
"Well, if you say so... Then we should start with the closest town." Raihan suggested but Leon had another idea.  
"Actually, I would like to go to Motostoke City. Mr. Kabu came all the way to my home all the time, so I think it is better to meet there to make things easier for him."  
"Young man, do not worry about me. Do not push yourself."  
"I'm fine, really." Leon chuckled again.  
Raihan sighed.  
"You're not gonna back down, eh? Fine. Just promise that you will make a beeline home as soon as you think it is too much for you."  
"I promise."

***

A few days later, Leon wore the most comfortable clothes possible to loosen up before a big day in 8 months. He took a deep breath and lightly slapped his face twice with his hands as if he was going into the battle with a challenger. His mom was anxious to let him out of the house, but Leon insisted and persuaded her.   
Leon took another deep breath and opened the door. The sunlight was blinding. It sure has been ages since he greeted the sun. 

  
Everything around him, from the garden to surrounding town seemed so unfamiliar. It was just proving how long Leon was staying as a shut-in. As he opened the door, Raihan was waiting for him. Leon took a very timid step outside. The feeling of stepping on dirt just felt awfully bizarre. He shivered in intimidation. Raihan took his hand for him, helping and leading him outside where Flying Taxi was waiting to take them to Motostoke City.

  
"Take it easy. One step at a time."  
Raihan encouraged Leon. With his friend's help, Leon was able to take the taxi and fly to the destination. And during their travel, Leon shut his eyes tight, to make sure he doesn't see the place he wants to avoid with all his life.

***

Motostoke City was brimming with people. They were scattered everywhere in small groups, shopping or chatting in the cafe. It was nerve-wracking for Leon to be exposed to so many people in a long while. It reminded him of that day of Champions Tournament, where he lost to Victor. Soon, Raihan and Leon arrived at the Motostoke Stadium.

  
"Stay here, okay? I'll get the old man. Will you be alright?"  
Raihan sat Leon on one of the benches and asked. Leon smiled and replied.  
"Of course."  
"I'll be right it."

  
After Raihan left, Leon sat quietly alone. He was nervous as hell but was trying to keep calm. He fiddled with his fingers to see if it helps, but it didn't do much.  
But after a short while, some people behind Leon's back started to exchange whispers.

  
"Hey, isn't that...?"  
"Yeah, he is. The former Champion."  
Leon could feel the chill going through his back.  
"Did you see that? He smiled. He actually smiled."  
"He's insane. How dare he smile when his own brother committed suicide?"  
"Exactly! Has he no conscience? A family should have protected that poor boy. Yet he didn't do his RESPONSIBILITY and smiling like an ass! How dare he even feel happy? He is ought to be ashamed."

  
Leon's mind went blank again. Familiar despair twinged from within. Every sound around him started to blare. Leon blocked his ears and tried to breathe but he started to lose his breath again. It was as if he was having a panic attack.

  
They're right.   
Who am I kidding?  
How dare I feel happy after not protecting my beloved brother?  
The blaring around him and the sense of being watched became unbearable. Leon forgot all about Raihan and Kabu and ran out of the Motostoke Stadium. 

  
But being on the street crowded with people just made everything worse. All the eyes felt like sizing up on Leon and all their conversations felt like backbiting. The noise of people started to blare again and the whole world seems like spinning, making Leon dizzy and feel nausea. Leon just ran off to shake it off. But the more he tried to run away from the crazy hell of noises, the louder the noises got. Leon was losing his breath again. His mind became crashed so far off that he couldn't come up with a simple plan of going back into the Stadium and ask for help from his pal and a good uncle. He dashed madly, not knowing where he was going. He was desperate to get away from the sight of the people.

***

  
After running for a while, the noises died down. Leon took some deep breath and looked up.   
But...  
Things go from bad to worse so quickly.  
For not seeing where he was running to, he ended up in a place that is like a hell to him... 

  
The WILD AREA.

  
The cruel memories that he was pushing to the corner came rushing back in. The coldness, wetness, and stiffness in his hands, and the feeling of his world caving in. 

"No... No... No!!!"  
Leon started to sprint again in panic. The terror devoured him and stopped all his thinking processes. Only one thought possessed Leon.   
Get out of here.  
Escape.

  
So he kept hustling to the place he doesn't even know, and the result was expected. The more he ran, the more he got lost in his own hell. Since it was winter, Wild Area was freezing cold and it was snowing everywhere. Every time Leon breathed to run, the icy air filled up his lungs, causing intensive pain. But he still couldn't stop, because his hell continued like an endless loop. All the places seemed similar and the lake was everywhere. The fear choked Leon. It was as if he was tortured in hell for not protecting his brother.

  
After roaming around the Wild Area for hours, Leon collapsed on the ground. He could barely breathe, due to all the icy air he inhaled and the terror. The air froze his lungs. His consciousness started to fade away. The snow began to pile up on the collapsed young man, dropping his body temperature sharply.

  
'Oh. Is this the end?' Leon thought.  
'Thank goodness... At least I got to die in the same place as Hop... Does that mean... I get to go to wherever he is...?'  
He tried to move his body, but the frozen lungs screamed out intense pain and the body was so fatigued to move a finger. He could feel his body going stiff.  
So this was how it was.   
This is how he died.  
Suffocating in fear.  
As Leon thought all these, his eyes closed gently. His breathing became weaker, as he blacked out slowly.

  
  
"...Lee."  
An incredibly familiar voice that cuts right into the bones woke Leon up. He couldn't move, but he could feel a person hugging him from behind.

  
"I'm sorry..."  
The owner of the voice apologized, as he sobbed.

"I thought I was lifting the burden from you by doing this, but instead, I hurt you so much..."

Then why! Why did you leave me like that!!  
As soon as Leon knew who that voice belongs to, he tried to quibble that person, but his voice didn't work.

  
"I cannot apologize enough, Lee. I shouldn't have done such a thing to you. I did it to make you comfortable but I made everything worse. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

  
Come on, voice, work!!  
Leon was desperate to ask him tons of long-overdue questions and hold him in his arms once more, but he couldn't move. Leon just slowly faded away, 

  
as something warm covered him.


	9. The Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon miraculously survived the crisis, but it was the most unexpected ones who saved him.

  
Leon slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling, so he thought he was dead. But then he heard the steady beeps of the medical monitor and felt the warmth of his breath through a respirator.   
Wait, am I alive? He thought.  
He wanted to get his body up to see what is happening around him, but his body weight down like an anchor. So he moved his head at least to see where he was. It didn't take him long enough to realize that he was in the hospital ward.  
Oh. I am alive.   
He was certain he was dead because that voice he heard felt so real. He sighed deeply and just blinked soullessly.

  
Just then, he heard something crashing. Leon's mom was standing at the door. Upon seeing her son back in life, she dropped the glass vase that shattered into pieces.

  
"Leon!!" Mom shouted and rushed in to cuddle him and cry her eyes out.  
"Oh, you are back, you are back! I thought I was about to lose you too!!"  
She couldn't continue from there. She just wept on and on, squeezing her son in her arms. The moment when he felt his mother's warmth, he was convinced that he was alive. He didn't know how to feel about it though. Sad because he isn't with his brother? Or happy because he didn't turn everyone's effort to bring him back to waste?

***

A few days after his awakening, Leon recovered a lot and was sitting on his bed, waiting for his mother to return after seeing the doctor. Then, the ward door opened. He thought it was a mom but it was, in fact, the two people who didn't get to gather in Motostocke City as planned.

  
"Raihan, Mr. Kabu..."  
In all honesty, Raihan wanted to punch himself in the face for letting this happen. He shouldn't have left Leon alone. But Kabu grabbed his trembling fist to stop him.

  
"Umm... Sorry. I shouldn't have run away like that when I can't even find the right direction."  
Leon threw a ridiculous joke on his sense of direction and smiled awkwardly to ease the tension, but it didn't do much. Raihan's face became yet gloomier and Kabu sighed deeply.  
"...Well, it's great that you recovered. That's what it all counts. It is so relieving to see."  
Kabu managed to say something somehow.  
"You really shouldn't blame you for what happened, Mr. Kabu and Raihan. It's all my fault for being stubborn to go out when I can't manage it."  
"Still, it is our responsibility that we didn't do our fullest to protect you back then, so we are here to apologize both you and your mother."  
Kabu sighed even deeper to say this.  
"But you saved me, didn't you? That evens it up. So you are fine."  
"It isn't us who saved you." Raihan snapped.  
What?  
Leon became puzzled.

  
"Sure, we spotted you. But if it wasn't for THEM, you would have been frozen solid by the time we found you."  
Raihan added, pointing outside the ward.

  
Upon looking at his life-savers, Leon's heart drops to the floor.

  
There stood his all-time partners.

  
Leon didn't know what to say, because he remembered the day when he turned his back on his pokemons. It was probably about 4 months after his brother passed away. With continuous violence and unable to cope with his emotions, he drove all his pokemons away. Leon was scared that his rage might end up hurting them. 

  
Charizard kept looking back on Leon with dewy eyes. It's not like Leon didn't know his feelings, but he turned cold back against his partner. He knew it was for the best. After all that time, Leon was certain now that they found new life, but they never forgot Leon all that time. Not once.

"They chased away all the wild pokemons coming to hurt you in the Wild Area and kept you covered from the snow. They are your lifesavers, young man."  
said Kabu. Leon's heart ached. 

  
"...I strayed all of you yet you still saved me?"  
Pokemons just smiled in relief that their master is safe now. Leon just couldn't believe their pure heart. While he was choking on melancholic gratitude, Kabu added.  
"And, the one who played a key role in saving you is this fellow."  
When Kabu stepped aside a little, there stood...

  
"Baaaah!"  
Leon's heart sinks once more. 

"He used Cotton Guard to cover and insulate you. He kept your body warm until we found you."

  
  


Raihan's words scattered into the air. Leon slowly stood up and walked towards Dubwool standing in front of him. He could tell in an instance. Leon flopped down on the floor and stroked Dubwool.

  
He is... This Dubwool...  
Leon remembers it because he saw it countless times.  
It is his.  
"You are him, aren't you...?"  
Dubwool smiled and meeped with gladness.

  
"...So, Hop, you want me to live, huh?"  
Another wave of overwhelming emotions took over Leon. But this time, it wasn't anything negative. It was a big wave of relief. What he heard that day, the apologies and the words of his brother saying he didn't do that out of hatred but only to lift the burden was all true. It was his voice. He said it. All this time, Leon thought his brother left him because he hated him. But it wasn't true. Instead, his brother tried to let him loose... just in the wrong way. And to prove that he wants Leon to live, his pokemon who took over his determination saved him. 

  
Wooloo, the first pokemon Leon caught for Hop, and the bond between the two brothers saved Leon.

Leon looked around the ward once more. He saw Raihan, Kabu, and all the pokemons looking at him with worried eyes. He also remembered his mother's tears. Charizard came in and nuzzled on Leon's cheek. Only then Leon realized he was missing out so much. There were so many of them around him who cared for and loved him, but he was so caught up with himself and his brother, that he was blinded to see all that.

  
Leon firmly bit his lips and cuddled both Charizard and Dubwool. He wore a gentle grin of gladness.  
"I'm so much better now. Thank you so much for saving me, guys..."


	10. Sympathizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is left with Leon?

  
"Wow, it's Leon!"  
"So cool, so cool!"  
"Welcome."  
"Hello, Leon!"  
Leon was caught off guard. It was surely not the sight he was expecting to see. I mean, he already felt that it would be something weird, considering a strange combination of Gordie, Milo, and Piers inviting him over for a sleepover at Circhester Town. But he never ever expected 6 younger children would greet him.

  
"Umm... Hi?"  
Leon smiled awkwardly, asking with eyes to three inviters what was going on.

  
"Oh, sorry for calling you out of blue. You see, my mother was going for a Gym Leader meeting elsewhere so I had to call for help to take care of these babies together! My sister and I are short in hands." Gordie chuckled bashfully.  
"So I came to help!" Milo beamed from ear to ear.  
"And urr... Marnie and I came to lend a hand as well."  
Finally, Piers added.  
"Okay..."  
Leon wore an awkward face. He would never know why his mother readily allowed him to come here. Maybe she felt safe because there are three Gym Leaders and his pokemons to take care of him?

  
Despite Leon feeling much better now, the children were much energetic than he imagined. They were climbing up and down the furniture, were running around the whole garden playing tag with each other, pulled Leon's long hair, and stuck some stickers on his cheek(Gordie had to stop the kids). Leon stacked blocks and played hero vs villain for them. For those moments of playing, Leon felt strange. It was another jumbled up feeling twinging from within.

  
  
The feeling grew the most intense when Leon saw Marnie together with Piers. Since Marnie was the same age as Hop, it overlapped so much with...

***

"Well, that's what we call a whole day!"  
Milo smiled, as they see the little ones all tucked in the bed sleeping.   
"I cannot thank all of you enough. I could never have done it without your help!" Gordie beamed.  
"Welp... I am so drained." Piers complained because he was pestered the most by kids due to his eye-catching appearance.  
"........."  
Leon didn't say anything. He was still processing his emotions gained from the experience.

  
"Say, now that all the kids are in bed, how about we have some long overdue chat while enjoying some tea?"  
"Tea sounds fantastic!" Milo smiled and agreed.  
"If there's anything to relax, I am sold..." Piers said with a drained voice while turning his left shoulder.  
"Well, if everyone wants it why not?"  
Leon felt like his emotions might hinder him, but he reluctantly joined in.

  
"There. Cream and sugar?"  
Gordie asked after pouring tea in Leon's cup.  
"Just some sugar, thanks."  
"So... How was today?"  
Milo worriedly asked Leon, who was putting two cubes of sugar and stirring his tea.

  
"Huh?"  
Leon stopped the stirring and looked up.  
"You haven't noticed anything? You're quite clueless, aren't cha?"  
Piers sighed and shook his head.  
Still looking lost, Leon stared at Gordie, Milo, and Piers in turns. Then he noticed something.  
"Oh."

  
Leon realized that everyone here is 'older brothers'. The only difference was that Leon lost his, while others still have.  
"Mr. Kabu asked us to talk with you. He said since we have younger siblings, we might sympathize with your pain better..."  
Oh, Mr. Kabu. Always considerate.  
"I see..." Leon said shortly, but the silence quickly devoured four of them.  
"I am so sorry for your loss."  
After a while, Gordie broke the silence.  
"I was dying to say this to you but didn't know when would be a perfect time. I know that you were in no mood to hear us."  
"Thanks," Leon replied gently.   
Leon was even more relieved, realizing there are more people to solace him other than Raihan and Mr. Kabu.

  
A whole hour passed by so quickly with some cups of tea. Leon didn't realize he was talking his emotions to his friends. Maybe the fact that they are all in the same position as older brother opened up his mind easier.  
"Yeah, it sure is subsided now, but the memories from that day just pop up at random moment and tortures me..."  
Leon sighed.  
"It's like contradicting emotions swirling in me towards my brother. I hate him so much when it comes to how he left me so ruthlessly, but then... I..."  
That was as far as Leon could go. His emotions disturbed his speaking again. 

  
"I bet it is called ambivalence,"  
said, Piers.  
"I may not be an expert or anything, but I think that's what it is... But let me ask you... Do you seriously hate your brother?"  
Leon looked up, completely caught off guard.   
"I mean... Surely there must be great memories too like happy, heart-warming, joyful moments."  
"There are..." Leon bit his lips to continue.  
"So many, actually."  
"...Why don't you tell us?"

  
So Leon started to tell everyone endless happy memories of their brotherhood. The first encounter, the first day Hop toddled to him, the time when they played together at the back yard, how Hop's voice always soothed him whenever he was down, fighting to retain the Champion's spot... It was surely a short memory because Leon became Champion when he was young. However, it sure was such a beautiful piece of time embroidered in his life. Came to think of it, Leon forgot about all that for such a long time now. His heavy shoulders as Champion made him forget about it and then the unwilling farewell blinded him.  
"That was beautiful..." Milo said, all ready to cry.  
"Yeah... It sure is." Leon sighed.  
"How was it telling us all this?" asked Piers.   
Leon had to think hard to come up with the word to describe his feeling at the moment.  
"I know it sounds crazy, but I felt... cozy? And a little easy too. Funny, isn't it? Feeling cozy for talking about my brother who passed away..."

  
"No, it just shows that you still love him so much."  
With Piers's words, something sparkled in Leon.  
"Yes, your brother wounded you, but is that everything that is left of your brother's life? Just like you told us, he gave you a lot of loving moments too. I personally think your memories with Hop is much more valuable to just conclude with a mere bad ending. That will just push you to bear a grudge on your beloved brother and that is not so hot. I bet that's what's causing you to agonize... You love him but keep fighting to get angry at him."  
The words hit Leon hard. 

  
"Can I be honest with you too...?"  
Milo started carefully.  
"I might be jumping to conclusions, but you looked so happy when you were taking care of our younger siblings. It seems like it's still inside of you. The good memories."  
No. Milo wasn't surmising. He was right. Leon felt really happy, taking care of the young ones. He didn't know why he was feeling jumbled up earlier. He was cozy for taking care of the younger sibling in a long while, but his mind was refusing to admit it.  
"You're right..." Leon smiled gently.  
"Because of sadness, I almost forgot how much I loved him..."

  
Gordie stroked his back.  
"I guess it isn't a good idea to keep trying to forget about your brother... As an older brother, I know how my siblings are important to me. I know he meant so much to you too, and forgetting him is like forgetting that much of yourself. I'm scared it would break you, Remember, despite he made the worst choice, he still presented you with the priceless name of 'brother'."  
Part of myself...  
Leon thought.  
Gordie was absolutely right. He cannot deny that ever since their first encounter, Leon was stuck with Hop like glue. It was Hop's smile that supported Leon when he was feeling low. Erasing Hop would be denying all the support he gave him. It would be denying all the love, joy, and precious memories they shared. A simple misstep on the way of parting isn't enough to throw all that in a garbage can.

  
"Embrace it. If you're ready, that is. Cherish the legacy that your brother left behind. I bet Hop would also want you to move on."  
Leon could feel the empty space of his heart filling up. Leon finally returned to a whole after accepting back the part of him that he pushed away. Did he really try to push Hop out of his life when he meant this much to him? 

  
Leon wore another smile of relief. It was okay to long for his brother. Thank god. It felt even better because it was 'older brothers' who told him that.

***

"I hope my son isn't too much trouble."  
Meanwhile, at Victor's home in Postwick, three moms were gathering.  
"Not at all! Gordie loves having visitors around. And I'm sure your son would make a lovely guest!"  
"...Your son and other gym leaders are doing so much for my son."  
Leon's mother sighed deeply.  
"When his mother can't do anything for him."  
"Nonsense!" Victor's mom started.  
"I'm 100% sure that your very existence is great support for your son. I mean, you are working so hard to stay as the strong mom for him, right? That's enough. You're doing so well, honey."  
"I agree," Melony added.  
"The pain you're going through... I bet it is extremely intense. The fact that you bear all that and look after your son alone is amazing. So share that burden with us. We're more than ready."

  
With what they say, Leon's mom burst out crying.  
It was a long night for both mother and son.


	11. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sparks deep within Leon, as he meets Victor and Sonia again... Perhaps one more being.

  
Leon continuously fiddled his phone. It was the number that he still remembers well. But his fingers just didn't move to press it.   
'No, I will not back off this time like a coward.' thought Leon.  
He pressed the number on his phone. A familiar voice of his childhood friend answered.  
"Leon? Is that you??"  
Leon inhaled a deep breath then answered.

  
"Hello, Sonia."  
He had to see her. Sonia was calling Leon a lot in worries, but Leon never received her call. He was scared Hop's memories will return when he sees her since she was always there when Hop was traveling. But now he has to tell her that he's okay. He has to tell both Sonia and another person...

***

  
The entrance of Slumbering Weald was quiet and still. Sonia's Yamper was waiting for Leon.  
"Thanks for waiting for me. You know I would get lost without you."  
Leon gently patted Yamper.   
"Arf!"  
He barked with joy and started to lead Leon to Gravesite deep within.  
It had to be Slumbering Weald, where it all began. Where Hop's real journey began.

Sooner of later, Leon arrived at the Gravesite.

  
"...Hello, Leon. Long time no see. I was surprised to receive your call."  
said Sonia with the awkward vibe.  
But rather than Sonia, the person next to her was who Leon was more anxious to see. 

  
Victor was standing next to Sonia.   
It was painful to see him. He was someone who shared everything with Hop ever since they were little kids, so just seeing him gave all the flashbacks on his little brother. Leon shook his head and walked towards him. He knew Victor was in pain too for losing his best friend, but Leon was scared if he would break for seeing Victor. He reproaches for being a coward and seeing him too late, but he had no more intention to back down, now that he has so much love in his heart to make him strong.  
"Thanks for persuading Victor to see me, Sonia. I know he would have felt difficult when I called him directly."

  
But when Leon walked closer to Victor, he nearly got choked. 

  
Leon saw himself 11 months ago: an exhausted, depressed, and contorted Champion who isn't proud of himself.  
Victor stared back at Leon with drained expression. He didn't say anything. With that blank expression, Victor just silently apologized for not protecting his best friend, or rather Leon's brother.

Leon's heart felt like it was tearing apart. He knew exactly what Victor was going through. Suffocating responsibilities as a Champion without anyone to vent on. And it was worse in Victor's case. With all the rumors concerning Hop's death, everyone was paying attention to Victor's every word and movement. He had to bear his friend's death along with all that. Just like Leon, he wasn't able to confess his pain to anyone. He couldn't even cry to his heart content. Leon felt it all on a personal level. Being a lonely Champion who has to act strong and mature while rotting inside.  
Leon took a deep breath again and walked towards Victor. 

  
Then, he cuddled Victor close.  
He did something he should have done to Hop all that time ago.  
He never regrets it. He is just determined not to make the same mistake again.  
He was ready enough to share all the love he received from everyone which brought him back on his feet, just like candle passing on its light to another.

"...You were in pain, weren't you? Bearing all that responsibilities along with the agony... Don't be sorry. None of it was your fault."

  
  
Upon hearing that from a former Champion who was in his shoes, Victor finally burst out to tears. He wept burying his face to Leon. 

  
Leon was so relieved that he could be of help to someone. A completely different type of joy sprang from Leon's heart. It was something contrasting to the thrill of winning a pokemon battle, but it was a pure delight.

That was when a stranger's voice rang in Leon's head.

  
'...It is great grief that I lost my chosen one. But I am relieved that there are so many heroes are in Galar who protect and help one another. With all of you, I am certain Galar will be safe for another few millennia. I will protect the pokemons. Please take care of people of Galar with the hero Zacian chose.'

Leon saw the silhouette of an unknown pokemon behind crying Sonia. It was a pokemon that he never saw before, but Leon could instantly feel that he is the one speaking to his head directly. 

  
And surprisingly, Leon was able to stay calm. He lightly bowed his head and promised he will do exactly that. The pokemon also bowed lightly and disappeared into the fog.

***

A few weeks after, everyone was commenting on how Victor became so much more passionate and lively in battles. Leon beamed upon hearing that great news as he stroked Hop's photo in the frame. 

Leon looked at the calendar. Just a few days more, and it was a year since Hop passed away. Leon resolved. He is decided. He called Kabu to ask if he can join him for a big day.  
"Sure, I have time that day. What will you be doing?"

  
"...I think I'm ready to let Hop go, Mr. Kabu."


	12. The Lantern

  
The lake at the Wild Area at night was calm and quiet as ever. Leon never thought he could come to this place ever again, but here he was. He was holding a sky lantern in his hand. It was Sonia's idea to fly this as a way to say goodbye and light Hop's way. The sky lantern had messages of farewell from everyone on it. 

  
Leon looked back. He called Kabu only, but Victor, Sonia, and everyone who consoled Leon(His mom wasn't there because she thought it might hurt her too much)was standing with candles in their hand, to bid farewell together. He was so grateful. Without them, he wouldn't have been able to recover from the pain. It is all thanks to them that he is back on his feet. He pledged to live every moment of his life from now on to the fullest, as a way to return their love.

He took a deep, deep breath. He was certain he was ready for this, but the piercing pain still twinged from within. But it was time. Time to forgive, reconcile, and love again to move on. 

  
"Hop, you can go now."  
Leon started.  
"I'll cherish everything you left behind. All the memories we shared are safe with me. With that, we'll always be together. I'm sorry that I hurt you with my words. I'm sorry I was such an ignorant big brother. I hope you forgive me for that. But please know that I forgive you. I never once hated you. I will certainly miss you. I will miss your voice, your warmth, the conversations and cuddles we had, but it's alright. I learned that there are people who love me here, so you don't have to worry about me. Finally, after all this time, I'm able to say a warm goodbye to you. Sorry, it took so long. I was extremely fortunate to have such a wonderful brother like you. I love you so much, dear brother.  
Please rest in peace..."

  
With a loving heart towards his brother, Leon was finally able to let the lantern go.

The lantern started to fly further away into the night sky like a firefly. 

  
As the lantern went more distant away from him, Leon bit his lip tightly, yet still smiling and waving his hand for goodbye.

  
  


  
  
  
Leon's heart was healed at last.

***

  
The last whole year felt like a day passing by. So many things happened and Leon felt like he's been through a roller coaster of emotions. However, as much as it jolted Leon's whole life, he learned something much more valuable. Leon realized that the process of shattering sometimes make you bear a new dream and grow. It is just like sprout breaking out of its shattered shell to grow new life. He truly realized the meaning of the phrase 'After a storm comes calm'. He could feel that he's so much stronger internally.

  
Galar took some massive changes too. Mr. Kabu took over Mr. Rose as a new Chairperson of League. He refused to take the place at first because he lacked the ability of management, but his skills in the human relationship were on top-notch. So he lead the Gym Leaders well(Oleana had to take over most of the business parts). Kabu knew how to encourage Gym Leaders who are suffering from slumps, because he was in that shoes before. He still takes part in Champion's Tournament from time to time.

  
Victor was still a strong Champion, so Melony and Gordie split their Gyms into two to fill up Mr. Kabu's place. The Champion system was changed too. Instead of losing the position right after one loss, they gave them 3 chances to prevent extreme pressure of being unbeatable.

  
And Leon? Do not worry. As much as Galar, he was about to go through a turn of his lifetime. The warm experience of taking care of little siblings of his friends and consoling Victor gave Leon a new dream.


	13. New Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon is ready to start the second phase of his life.

  
2 years later...

"Wish me luck for the beginning of my new dream, Hopscotch. I'm always with you."

  
Leon smiled gently as he stroked the photo frame. He placed it back in front of Hop's urn. But instead of lonely Hop's photo, there was now a photo of Leon and Hop beaming together happily.

  
Leon opened his locket necklace pendant. There was Hop's photo smiling brightly as well. He smiled along. It's a lie to say it doesn't hurt anymore, but Leon is now ready and determined enough to accept it and move on.

***

It was pretty nerve-wracking, but Leon opened the door and took the first step of his new dream. He smiled at children of Hop's age, cleared his throat and started,

  
"Good morning, class. My name is Leon, who will be your teacher for the next few years."

  
That's right. Leon became a teacher of Pokémon Trainers' School. It was in a bit different in the method, but it aligned with his dream of making people of Galar the strongest trainers. But this time, he was resolved to make them strong internally too. He will not allow the tragedy to repeat itself. He will not have anyone in his reach suffering from bottling things up and from bearing responsibilities too earlier on. He'll shelter them under his wings for as long as he can, teaching them it isn't an embarrassing thing to express their honest emotions and share them with adults around them.

He held the locket close to his heart. He appreciated Hop for forgiving him and giving him a priceless, glorious new dream. He pledged to keep it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to convey a huge appreciation to everyone's patience to read and finish this long, long story! I know this story is nowhere enough to explain all your sorrows, but I would like to dedicate this story to all those who lost their loved ones with my deepest sympathy.


	14. Bonus Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the scenes showing how Teacher Leon does in the future!

Teaching about the types  


Lost during the field trips (His sense of direction hasn't changed)  


But he learned how to read and console his students. He never gives up on them. He is a great listener who always is all years to students with troubles. He lost his dear brother from lack of communication, so he is determined not to make the same mistake. He always makes sure he is a shoulder to lean on and ears to speak to whenever they are feeling lost.  


The two sides of the same coin!  



End file.
